Precious Something
by XxXx-Wingless Angel-xXxX
Summary: As the demon island of Makai, Kagome knew she was always different. Growing up was hard, and protecting Italy was her life. After being supposedly destroyed by France alongside with Holy Roman Empire, Makai is back to keep the oath she had made with Ancient Rome long ago. What she did not expect was to gain more precious people and to fall in love. GermanyxKagome HRExItaly


**Old Beginning**

**_Disclaimer-_**_I don't own Inuyasha or Hetalia_

* * *

_The young, black haired girl pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face with her hands as punches and kicks were thrown at her body._

_"Monster!"_

_"Die!"_

_"Demon! Things like you shouldn't exist!"_

_The girl's eye's filled with tears. What did she do? It wasn't her fault she didn't age! It's not her fault she saw things!_

_She felt a foot ram into her side, and she coughed out, but refused to let her tears fall. She couldn't be weak._

_She turned her head slightly to see one of her friends hovering gently in the sky. Its big, black eyes looked at her worriedly, and its small, wings flapped slightly, knowing it couldn't do anything. Light blue fur bristled every time she was hit. It was a flying mint bunny, or at least that was how it introduced itself._

_"What's going on here?" a deep voice called out, sounding slightly shocked and angry._

_The abuse immediately stopped, "R-R-Rome-dono!"_

_"Who is this?" he asked, his voice taking a gentler tone as he kneeled down to the injured girl._

_"That girl doesn't age!" someone called out, "And she sees things! Only a demon is like that!"_

_Ancient Rome's face turned slightly grim, "How do you know she isn't like me?"_

_The man who had spoken earlier paled._

_"You mean...she's one of them?"_

_"Leave!" the newcomer commanded, "I'll take care of this!"_

_The citizens scattered, each one fearing for their life as Rome's hand twitched towards his knife._

_After they were all gone, his face turned gentler as he kneeled down to the small girl._

_"I'm Roman Empire." he said kindly, "What's your name?"_

_He attempted to help her up, but she merely flinched away. Roman Empire retracted his hand._

_"I won't hurt you." he soothed, "What's your name?"_

_During that moment, he looked at her. Long, beautiful black hair obviously needed to be washed, and she was covered with bruises and scrapes, The most interesting thing was her eyes. They were blue, but he swore when she was being hit there were traces of red._

_'Probably part of her country' he thought._

_"My name is Makai." she finally answered, "Humans call me Kagome."_

_"Well, Makai-chan." Roman Empire cheerfully said, putting his hand out, "Since your obviously a country or land, why don't you come live with me? I can introduce you to much more people like you!"_

_"Like me?" she asked loudly, "Demons and monsters?"_

_Roman Empire shook his head, "No, Makai-chan, you're special."_

_Her face hesitantly lighted up, and she smiled and a pale hand grabbed her new guardian's hand._

_"Okay, Rome-sama."_

* * *

_"Ita-chan!" Kagome playfully protested as the young boy tackled her._

_"Makai-nee-chan!" he happily announced, "Your back!"_

_Kagome laughed, "Ita-chan, I only went to the market."_

_"Makai-chan!" an older voice joyfully called, "Your back!"_

_"I'm back, Rome-sama." she sighed playfully._

_Rome pouted, "Why can't you call me Rome-jii-chan like Ita-chan does?"_

_Kagome smiled, "Because you deserve respect from me."_

_Rome sighed, knowing that Kagome would always call him that. After all, what could he do? It had been almost a year since she had come to the household, and she called him such-such a formal name!_

_In looks, he would have to place her about a year or two older than Italy._

_Her mental state was a whole other topic. She was wise beyond her years, like her country had seen so much but still wasn't fully developed._

_"Makai-nee-chan!" Italy happily said, tugging at her hand, "You said you would paint with me today!"_

_"Okay Ita-chan." Kagome complied, and let the small boy drag her outside._

_"You said you would introduce me to unicorn-san!" Italy happily said._

_"Okay." Kagome said, ruffling the boy's hair. Kagome had the power to make mythical creatures appear out of nowhere, like magic, and Italy adored all the amazing creatures that she would show him._

* * *

_Makai had been living with them for five years now, and now had the appearance of a twelve year old. Italy had only matured one or two years in the time she was here._

_Rome sighed as he stared at the falling sun. His friend Germania had declared war, and they were planning to invade tomorrow. They were equal in strength, and changes are both of them would vanquish._

_The great empire's opposition had been steadily increasing, and almost every day he would come home with wound and Makai would gently treat him._

_Kagome looked at her guardian in worry. She knew what tomorrow is. Straightening her posture as she stood on the cliff behind him, she bravely spoke up._

_"Rome-sama," she asked, "What is going to happen?"_

_Rome turned around to see the girl he had raised from a 'demon' to a tough willed female. Worry was evident in her blue eyes._

_Rome felt his resolve crumble. He couldn't keep everyone in the dark like this._

_"Makai." Rome stated, not using a honorific to show the importance of what he would say, "If I disappear tomorrow, promise you'll take care of Italy."_

_He saw her eyes widen, but then they hardened, "I promise. I will protect Italy with my life. Do not worry Rome-sama, as long as I live, I will take of Italy."_

_"Arigato Makai..."_

* * *

_"Makai-nee-chan." Italy hesitantly asked, looking at his older sister figure, "Are you sure?"_

_Kagome gave him a kind smile as she picked at the edges of her uncomfortable dress._

_"Don't worry Italy-chan." she replied, "You need to eat more than me."_

_Italy finally complied, and took Kagome's plate from her hand, and began to eat. This marked the three-hundredth year of them living at Austria's house. Both of them were currently sitting on the kitchen ground, with Italy cuddling into Kagome._

_His sister was warm and comfortable._

_In truth, Makai could easily take over the world, but they were a rather peaceful nation._

_"Good afternoon Holy Rome-chan!" Kagome greeted as the boy walked into the kitchen._

_"Goof afternoon Makai-nee-san." Holy Rome said, smiling at the girl who took cared of Italy._

_"Ano Makai-nee-chan." Italy suddenly piped up, "Is it okay if I go to Rome-jii-chan's grave today?"_

_Kagome smiled softly at him and nodded, "I'll take care of your chores today okay?"_

_Italy happily nodded and started eating just as Austria walked in._

_"Italy!" he chided, "You need to go work on your chores! You already ate your fill too!"_

_Before Holy Roman Empire good speak up, Kagome was already standing._

_"Austria-san!" she protested, "I'll take care of Italy's chores for today! Don't worry, he didn't steal that!"_

_Austria's stern face faltered when he saw the mark on Kagome's eyes start to flash red. Last time that had happened he had to go to Prussia for help._

_It was horrifying._

_Austria sighed, "Alright Makai, take care of Italy and your chores for today, and Italy can go where ever he pleases."_

_Italy pouted, feeling slightly guilty, and Holy Roman Empire felt his face heat up. She looked so adorable!_

_"Don't worry Italy-chan." Kagome said, smiling, "Tomorrow I'll bring unicorn-san into this realm."_

_Austria could only twitch his eye. Makai was dragging Holy Roman Empire and Italy into the world of fantasy!_

* * *

_"Prussia-sama!" Kagome called running outside, "Hungary-san"_

_Prussia grinned at the name that Kagome gave him while Hungary merely sighed. The only reason she put up with Prussia these days was because Kagome adored him._

_"Hungary-san!" Kagome eagerly asked, "Can you teach me more today?"_

_Hungary nodded, rubbing the shorter girls head. For some strange reason, Makai had really freaky strength, and could easily pick up and move Austria's statues. She loved to learn new fighting skills._

_"Oui, Makai-chan!" Prussia butted in, "Do you want me to show you how awesome it is to handle a gun?"_

_Kagome's attention switched, annoying Hungary, "Really? You'll teach me? Austria-san says that girls shouldn't be able to handle guns, but I think they're cool."_

_Prussia hummed, Ludwig would probably be good friends with Makai-chan. Oh well._

_"Well, Makai-chan," Prussia said, smiling, "Which gun do you want me to teach you how to use first?"_

_"Whatever you think is best, I guess."_

* * *

_"Italy-chan," Kagome asked, pulling the crying boy into her lap, "What's wrong?"_

_Italy only cried and grabbed the front of Kagome's dress, tears streaming not his face._

_Kagome frowned and patted his back in a soothing manner._

_"Italy-chan." Kagome asked once more, "What's wrong?"_

_Italy finally looked up, "Holy Rome is going to war."_

_Kagome paled, and pulled the boy towards her. Italy devoured the warmth and comfort she was giving him._

_"Makai-nee-chan," Italy suddenly asked, "Can you promise me something?"_

_Kagome froze, remembering the words that Rome-sama had asked her so long ago. One hand continued to wrap around Italy, but the other one twitched towards the rifle that Prussia-sama had given to her as a gift to give herself reassurance._

_"Anything." Kagome vowed._

_"Can you go with Holy Rome and protect him?" Italy begged. Kagome froze._

_"But...then I would have to leave you." Kagome chocked out, pulling the boy closer to him._

_"Please!" Italy begged, "I'll be fine here!"_

_Kagome sighed. She would do whatever Italy asked her too._

_"Okay, Italy-chan." Kagome firmly said, "I promise. I will protect Holy Roman Empire with my life. Don't worry Italy-chan, as long as I live, I won't let anything happen to you or Holy Rome to sleep."_

_Kagome held the boy and gently hummed a song that Rome-sama used to hum to her when they were children._

* * *

_Italy sadly looked at Kagome as she strapped the last rifle to her back. She had changed her appearance again. Her maid dress was replaced with a pair of loose fitting pants and war poncho with pockets. Her eyes were determined, but still held a tint of softness for those she cared about._

_"Makai-nee-chan." Italy called. Kagome turned around and stopped cleaning her rifle and bent down slighlty._

_She smiled, "Don't worry Italy-chan. I promise I'll take care of Holy Rome."_

_Itally knew that Makai-nee-chan could take care of herself...but..._

_"Demo-"_

_Kagome cut him off by taking off her silver necklace and putting it on the boy. Strung on it was a small stone that swirled with her magic._

_Makai was always able to use magic, yet she was hesitant for what others would think, but this time, she was proud of it. It was her first attempt at fusing her magic into something else._

_"Italy-chan." Kagome said, putting the necklace on the boy, "Trust me. I promise I'll come back. I'll protect Holy Rome. Just wait."_

_With that, Kagome gave Italy one last smile and hug, and walked away before she couldn't._

_Italy stared as his two precious people left, but Makai-nee-chan said that she would come back and he should wait._

_And so he did._

* * *

_Italy skipped towards France-nii-chan's room. It was the end of the latest World Meeting and about two-hundred years since Holy Roman Empire and Makai left, but he knew he would see them again._

_Italy gently opened the door and peeped his head in._

_"France-nii-chan~!" Italy called, "Why are you all bandaged up?"_

_France had a guilty look on his face, and his red rimmed eyes showed that he had been crying._

_"France-nii-chan?"_

_Frace gritted his teeth, "Italy, you shouldn't wait for him anymore."_

_Italy's mouth dropped open, but he quickly denied it, "Who?"_

_"The Holy Roman Empire is no more. My...people defeated him."_

_"...What?" Italy asked, his hands flying the necklace that Makai-nee-chan had given him before she left, "Did anyone named Makai disappear too?"_

_France looked at him strangely, "Makai? I thought that was a myth?"_

_Italy quickly ran out of the room, tears forming in his eyes. His hand clutching the orbs of Makai-nee-chan's necklace._

_No! Makai-nee-chan promised she would come back. She promised! Countries that were forgotten..._

_Will fade away._

* * *

A figure stumbled through the dark alleyway with one arm draped across a pure white horse with a horn for support. The clothes she wore were torn stained with blood. A bloodied scarf was tied around her neck. Her blood stained the coat of the animal, but the creature did not seem to mind.

At that moment she felt a sharp jab inside, and coughed. Attempting to use her hand to stop it, her eyes only widened when warm, crimson material splattered across her chin and hand and eventually on the ground.

Damn. Internal bleeding.

The body that laid on the horse groaned from the sudden sound, but then gasped in pain from his injuries.

"Holy Rome." the injured girl gritted out, tightening her arm around the unicorn, "Keep it together, you want to see Italy-chan don't you?"

Her eyes looked forward as her bloodied hand clutched her torn side and saw the building.

She allowed herself to sigh in relief. After a century of searching, she had found it. She had found rumors of the World Meeting being in Germany this year, and it was her best shot.

Bright blue eyes looked at the grand building and she took a moment to admire it. Holy Rome attempted to do the same, but he was injured and had lower tolerance than Makai.

"Italy-chan," she whispered, "I'm back."

* * *

**Next Chapter-** Signals that Makai is back pops up among many during The World Meeting, revealing that not only Italy had known her in the past...


End file.
